Meaningful
by RosieWrites
Summary: Pythagoras was sat by the open window. He was surrounded by golden sunlight. It light his face and made him more beautiful than Jason had ever seen any human being. At the mention of his name, he turned and smiled brightly at Jason.


"Pythagoras?" Jason hovered nervously in the doorway, his hands clasped by his side. Pythagoras was sat by the open window. He was surrounded by golden sunlight. It light his face and made him more beautiful than Jason had ever seen any human being. At the mention of his name, he turned and smiled brightly at Jason.

"Hello." He shifted a little, creating a small space for Jason to sit opposite him. Jason moved slowly, nerves making his stomach flip and his heart rate increase. Earlier that day he'd discovered it was Pythagoras' birthday. He'd searched the marketplace all afternoon for the perfect gift and had been disappointed to return home with nothing. Pythagoras was his friend, his saviour. One of the few people he'd met in Atlantis that accepted him and treated him as if he belonged. The thought of Pythagoras recieving nothing on his birthday saddened him greatly.

"It's your birthday." He stated bluntly, running a hand through his dark brown curls. Pythagoras chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Pythagoras grinned widely at Jason and Jason felt his cheeks warm. He turned away from Pythagoras and tried to distract his mind by watching the sun set over the city. "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"No, that's alright. I expected nothing." Pythagoras leaned his head against the windowsill and took in every aspect of Jason's appearance; the way his eyes roamed the horizon, filled with such wonder and content. The way his hair framed his face almost perfectly, with a small huddle of out of place curls falling down towards his dark brown eyes. He yearned to reach out and touch Jason's perfectly smooth skin. He often wondered what it would feel like beneath his fingertips.

"I'm still sorry," Jason smiled slepily as he caught Pythagoras watching him, but for the first time Pythagoras did not look away. His eyes locke dwith Jason's. The smile slowly melted from his face and was replaced with a calm that Jason could not describe. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. The motion seemed to bring Pythagoras out of his thoughts and he ran a hand over his clear blue eyes and turned away from Jason.

"I mean-"

"Yes, but still. You shouldn't be. It's not like you're obliged to-"

"You're my friend, it's not an obligation really. I wanted to I just couldn't find anything." Pythagoras glanced towards Jason then dropped his eyes to the floor.

"You actually... searched for a gift?"

"Yes, I did but nothing was..." Jason sat himself up straighter and planted his feet flat on the wooden floor. It was true that he couldn't find anything that he thought was good enough for his friend, but he could never admit that. He'd searched through clothes and meaningless objects for hours on end that afternoon, but he wanted to give Oythagoras something ge would cherish until the end of his days. Something meaningful. "I could't find anything."

"Oh. Thank you."Pythagoras felt a strange, unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. It was a feeling of happiness and want, and adoration and love all mized into one and as he turned towards his friend a confidence took over him. He moved slightly forward and pressed his trembling lips to Jason's cheek. With a small smile of uncertainty on his lips, he returned to his previous position and fixed his eyes on a wooden bowl that was half filled with fruit.

Jason remained still, almost frozen by the shock of the unexpected kiss. It took him a moment before he could think and then hundreds of words rushed him at once, some words he could barely make out and some he could hear soclearly they could have been yelled into his ear. His hands fidgeted nervously with the tattered end of his tunic and he opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. He looked at Pythagoras unsurely, but there was no doubt in his mind that the feelings in his chest were real. He reached out and gently brushed his hand against Pythagoras' cheek. Pythagoras gave a small start and looked at Jason, his cheeks deep red and his lips sill trembling. It took less than a second for Jason's hand to snake around Pythagoras' neck and pull him gently towards him. Jason's heart was beating unusually fast, but at his nose brushed against Pythagoras' he knew it was right. His eyes shut as their lips connected and a volt of warmth and excitement rushed through his body. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before; it was new and different and most definitely meaningful.


End file.
